


goodbye kisses

by kei (knittenkitten)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Business Trip, Community: writetomyheart, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittenkitten/pseuds/kei
Summary: sometimes, you've got to catch a gummi ship, and your partner doesn't
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: write to my heart





	goodbye kisses

He could get used to peach-flavored kisses and wine after last night.

_Could._

_Wanted to._

But with that being the first thought Riku had after he woke up—earlier and with a bit of extra pep in his step, thanks to the hangover, though he knew the lack of REM sleep would hit him on the gummi ship—he still remembered that last night had been a celebration of the things they wouldn't be able to do for a while.

Sora was a snoring burrito, rolled up completely in the comforter. He handled wine a bit differently and would probably be there until noon—well after Riku had to leave. For a month.

_That_ was still an hour from now, but Riku's next swallow still burned as it passed by his heart.

Riku couldn't bring himself to agree that parting was a "sweet sorrow", even though he'd said goodnight 'til it was 'morrow. That was the nonsense of silly teenagers who hadn't found themselves suddenly separated for an entire year multiple times. Small wonder Romeo and Juliet had gone so absolutely mad as to die for each other like that.

Parting _sucked._

He let the pang simmer, sat on the couch, and rested his chin on his hands, watching as Sora slept peacefully. Were it not for the alarm he'd set, Riku would've probably lost track of time.

He gulped down his heartache and began to put his clothes and toiletries in the suitcase he'd received from the fairies back when he was 16. No matter how much he put in there, Riku's stomach still felt heavier than the bag did. Each item made it into the suitcase slower and slower, weightier and weightier, to the point that Riku briefly thought he was packing his hairbrush and not his toothbrush. Perhaps that was the lack of sleep kicking in.

In any case, Riku was finally packed, and the clock had almost struck proverbial midnight on their peach wine pumpkin carriage.

Riku put his hand in Sora's hair and scratched his forehead before kissing his forehead gently.

"I love you, Sora. I'll miss you. Can't wait to see you again in a month."

Sora's eyes blinked open. "Do you have to?"

Riku nodded into another kiss.

Sora groaned, then met Riku's lips with his own for the kind of kiss he could _definitely_ get used to—warm, wistful, and wanting, an eternity in twenty seconds.

Riku chuckled to signal his time was running out. Sora obliged and smiled softly. "Love you too, Riku. Call me every day."

"Yes, sir."

Sora rolled right back to sleep, burrowing his head into the pillow a bit, but Riku left his hand to rest on Sora's head for just a little longer.

Sad, but not concerned. They had each other, and they had the Gummiphone. Things were better now.

But it still sucked.

Riku wiped away a brief stream of tears in that hand, then pulled himself away.

He could get used to kisses like that, but he was glad he wouldn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes, you take a [3-month old fic](https://writetomyheart.dreamwidth.org/3599187.html), polish it a bit, and post it on AO3


End file.
